


Сколько она ещё протянет?

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: Она выглядит беззащитной даже с ножом в руке. Фиш Муни нравится.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Лайза выглядит милой в белом платье и передничке. Светлые волосы, трогательно закушенная нижняя губа, когда она старательно режет мясо, которое скоро отправится тушиться. Она выглядит беззащитной даже с ножом в руке.

Фиш Муни нравится.

Фиш смотрит на неё, сидя на своей кухне, обводит языком зубы, не размыкая рта, барабанит наманикюренным пальцем по пухлым губам, выхватывая каждое движение, и следит: не выбивается ли что-то из немного скованных неуклюжестью, резковатых девичьих движений Лайзы, не покажется ли это подозрительным.

Она должна знать, что Фальконе обязательно оставит девчонку у себя. Подготовка длинная. Готовить еду — одна из её частей, такая же, как умение петь или ласково улыбаться, словно ты веришь этому миру. Фиш не знает, какие именно струны всколыхнёт Лайза в старике. Возможно, ностальгию по матери. Возможно, ностальгию по юности. Седина в бороду — бес в ребро, не так ли?

— Зачем это всё? — подаёт голос Лайза, сдувая с лица прядь светлых волос. К её ногам липнет кошка, втираясь плешивыми боками в тонкие лодыжки, и Фиш впервые видит, чтобы Гера так быстро привыкала к людям. Фальконе должна тоже понравиться.

— Иногда, — говорит Фиш и обводит взглядом кухню: старую, с отбитыми углами у столов, с побелевшими от солнечного света полосами на старых обоях; она могла бы жить совершенно в другой квартире, могла бы в собственном доме, могла выделить себе просторные хоромы рядом с клубом — но не хочет. — Иногда, — говорит она, — с плохими людьми случаются хорошие вещи.

От духовки начинает пылать жаром — там пирог, с которого Лайза начала.

Лайза хмурится, кусает губу, поправляет волосы ладонями, оглядываясь на Фиш. Ей неуютно, так же, как неуютно на этой кухоньке самой Фиш — эта кухня с ней с тех пор, как она съехала от матери. Это напоминание себе, откуда она пришла. С чего начинала.

Кошка запрыгивает к ней на колени, и Фиш чешет её за ухом длинными ногтями, прежде чем брезгливо согнать с платья.

— Моё дело — слушаться, да? — горько фыркает Лайза и ножом отправляет мясо с доски на сковороду.

— Хорошая девочка, — тонко улыбается ей Фиш. Она бы оставила девчонку себе — та подходила к этой кухне так же, как не подходила к ней сама Фиш. Немного было жаль тратить такой ресурс — на дело, которое может прогореть. Фиш уверена в себе, но выживет ли при этом Лайза?

Фиш испытывает к ней почти такую же симпатию и жалость, как к кошке, которую надо будет скоро усыпить. Месяц-другой, сколько она ещё протянет? По кухне тянется домашний, вкусный запах.

Иногда с плохими людьми случаются хорошие вещи.


End file.
